Naruto, new begennings
by planer sage
Summary: Now that Naruto has changed history, he has been given second chance with his parents. With the memeories of his first life, how will Naruto live his second.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto New beginnings.

A three year old Naruto sat in a tree at the edge of the village. Looking at the Hokage Mountain, Naruto looked at his father's face.

"_Father." _ Naruto thought to himself. Even after living for three years with his parents love, saying those words, even to him-self felt strange. What was stranger was that he had or was having an almost fairytale childhood. He had a number of friends, and everyone in the village treated him like royalty for being the fourths son. But as much as he enjoyed it, it felt strange, and he made sure never to take any of it for granted.

"All right. Back to work." Naruto said and sticking to the side of the tree, walked down the trunk. Ever since he could walk, Naruto had started training to build his strength and stamina back to what it used to be, somewhat without his parents knowledge. When his friends called him to play, he played a game or two, then snuck off to train and exercise. He had managed to re-master focusing his chakra to his feet and could run up and down surfaces all day.

"All right now for a real test." Naruto said to himself and formed a cross shaped seal

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He shouted, dredging up all his chakra. There was an explosion and when it cleared there were about two hundred clones littering the field.

"Ah is that all?" Naruto asked as fatigue set in and he dropped to his knees and the jutsu dispersed.

"Man, I really need to work harder." He said when he heard a cough behind him. Freezing up, Naruto turned to see his father's student and one of his oldest friends standing behind him, his uncovered eye wide.

"Um hey, Kakashi, how's it goin." He said, dropping his "Normal kid mask"

"Fine Naruto, your father sent me to find you." He said

"Oh, ok he said, and knew he was in trouble if Kakashi was sent to find him. Naruto got to his feet and started to walk but the chakra fatigue set in again and he almost fell flat on him face when a strong hand caught him by the collar of his shirt.

"I think 200 hundred shadow clones are a bit much for someone your age." He said before setting Naruto on his shoulders and taking off at speed toward home.

"Naruto what have you been doing!?" Kushina asked desperately after seeing the state her son was in.

"I found him in the forest at the edge of the village doing chakra exercises and creating clones." Kakashi said.

"Now son, you're not ready for the clone jutsu yet, I mean you're not even enrolled in the academy yet." Minato said."

"Actually, he was practicing the Kage bunshin no jutsu." Kakashi said, and Naruto's parents eyes widened.

"Really, and how many did he make?" Minato asked but it was Naruto, who answered,

"Only two hundred, but give me a month or two and I'll be up to a thousand." He said confidently, and his mother's jaw dropped as his father's eyes widened.

"All right dear, but now we must get dressed up to go to Hinata-samas birthday, she said as she led him into the house, Minato following them.

"I wish I could be there, but the war with cloud just ended and their emissary has arrived to sign the peace treaty." Minato said, triggering something in Naruto's mind. "Hinata's birth day", he said to himself, and then it hit him. This was the day that Hinata was kidnapped and the cloud emissary was killed. Fortunately, Naruto kept his mouth shut as his mother bathed and dressed him in an official kimono.

"You look great Naru-chan." Kushina said adoringly as Naruto looked in the mirror. Kushina learned years ago that her son's hair grew one way, every way, much like his fathers, but like his fathers, it added to his appeal. Dressed in a dark orange kimono with yellow sun prints, he looked like a prince.

"I do look good, don't I?" Naruto asked amazed, because had never worn clothes this nice in any life.

"Alright, vain one, we're going to be late." Kushina said, dressed in her own green kimono, her long red hair braided.

"Hold on." Naruto said as he just remembered something. Run-ins to his room he dug under his bed and drew out the wrapped present he had bought with the allowance his parents had started giving him. He ran back to his mother and told him he was ready The two arrived at the front gate of the Hyuga compound, and were greeted accordingly.

"Kushina-sama, Naruto-sama, greetings." Hiashi said. He had come to greet his friend's wife and child himself.

"Hiashi-sama, greetings." Kushina said and bowed, and bopped her son on the head to get him moving.

"Uh, a pleasure Hiashi-sama." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Ha Ha, your son reminds me of you when we were younger Kushina." Hiashi said good-naturedly dropping the honorific

"So I've been told." She said.

"Come come." He said and led them into the reception hall. Naruto saw a table piled high with presents and added his own.

"Hey Naruto." A familiar voice said. Turning his head he saw his best friend Sasuke Uchiha standing behind him smiling. Of all the things that had changed during his second birth, it was Sasuke. Instead of being withdrawn and sulky, he was all smiles since the day best friends Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Hikari Hyuga had introduced their children to each other. The three had been best friends since day one, Sasuke and Hinata being drawn almost magnetically to Naruto's open, sunny personality, and Naruto becoming friends easily from remembering them from his first life, or at least he thought he did. He found that Sasuke had become like he was by trying to crawl out of his brothers shadow, and that Hinata suffered much the same way, only with her entire family. Naruto had grown to love both of them deeply, deeper than he had in his first life. He remembered Hinata confessing her love for him before his final battle with Pain and he had not forgotten them. He wondered if Hinata would feel the same way this time around. Speaking of his other best friend, she was hiding behind her mother's leg, since she was still shy, as she was the first time.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he as Sasuke walked toward them.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." She said and ran toward them and embraced them both. Shy as Hinata was, she was almost a different person around her two most precious people.

"Happy birthday Hinata-chan." Naruto told her. The birthday was a rather stodgy affair where everyone had to stand around and look dignified, especially the three children being from such important families. After the fiftieth had complimented them for no apparent reason than they were from good families, Naruto had had enough. Elbowing each of his friends, Naruto gave them a broad smile then when no one was looking, formed a cross-shaped hand seal.

"Kage bunshin." He whisper, and three clones of Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke popped into existence in front of the three originals.

"Act like us the rest of the night ok." He whispered to them, then grabbed his friend's hands and they snuck out.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think you should have done that." Hinata told him

"Who cares, I'm just glad to be out of there." Sasuke said.  
"Lets run back to our houses and change, and then meet back here to play." Naruto said.

"Sounds good." Sasuke said.

"Hinata-chan, you in?" Naruto asked

"A.. All right." She said and snuck back into the house to change as Naruto and Sasuke ran home to change. They gathered back at the front of the compound and played until they were exhausted and the sun went down. They peeked back into the party from time to time to see that nothing had changed, so Naruto snuck in and _liberated _the presents, and taking them to an out of the way place, Hinata opened them. Most of the presents were "Practical" Gifts of books and cloths. Hinata set them aside with small sighs, but squealed when she came to Naruto's present, a small fox plushy. She squealed again when she opened Sasuke's gift, a small snake plushy.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Thank you" she said.

"I'm going to see if the party is over." Sasuke said and left. Hinata gave a huge yawn and snuggled close to Naruto, which caused him to smile, and in a second she was asleep. Sasuke silently slipped into the room.

"The party is over." He said.

"Well, Hinata-chan just fell asleep." He said

"eh?? Let's just sleep here tonight and deal with it tomorrow." Naruto told him and slowly slipped down to the floor from his sitting position, Hinata's head resting on his chest.

"Ok" Sasuke said and laid down next to his friends, and all three were asleep. Naruto wasn't sure what woke him up, but he found his eyes open as he heard footsteps running toward them, and for the second time that day, he remembered what day it really was. Slowly lifting Hinata's head off his chest he eased out of the stock room they had hidden in and heard the footsteps grow closer. A ninja came running around the corner holding Hinata, are so he thought.

"Hey, jack ass!" Naruto yelled as the man skidded to a halt

"Out of the way brat." He said

"Look under your arm jerk." He said and the man looked down to see the shadow clone disperse.

"What the…." The man tried to say before Naruto hit him in the chest with a Rasengan.

"Uh." The man said before flying backward.

**All right, the first chapter of my Naruto new beginnings stories.**


	2. Friends

Naruto: new beginnings

Friends.

The morning after Hinata's birthday the village was in an uproar from the attempted kidnapping.

"Lord Fourth, I'm grateful, but should you really be teaching your child such advanced techniques." Hiashi scolded Minato as his son rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Sasuke stood next to him and Hinata held his arm in a tight hold.

"Honestly Hiashi, I don't know where he could have learned it from." Minato said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well no harm done. If they were older I would be concerned, but as it is I'm happy Hinata was kept out of danger." Hiashi said.

"Well thank you." Kushina said as Minato hoisted his son in his arms. Hinata kept a hold of her friends hand for another second before the Namekaze family left.

"I swear Naruto; I don't understand how you can be so much help and so much trouble at the same time?" Minato asked exasperated as his son dozed on his back.

"Just lucky I guess." Naruto said sleepily causing his father to smile and his mother to laugh. The years flew by in a haze of fun and contentment, but like all golden eras it must end. Narutos seventh year rolled around and his chakra control was better than it had ever been since it was his and his alone. Both Sasuke and Hinata were the best friends he ever had. He tried bringing Sakura into the fold but her younger self was even shallower than Naruto remembered and eventually the three of them got sick of her fawning over both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto because when he looked at her he saw Tsunades successor. Naruto had bugged The slug sannin about taking Sakura on as her apprentice again. One of the changes in history was a lessoning of war. There were still conflicts but the great shinobi wars were downsized to less costly conflicts. Due to that Tsunades brother and lover had never died and she was happily married, Naruto had checked himself, which meant she was too busy with her family to train a girl that hadn't even been through the academy, so he had given up and decided to try Sakura when she was older. Hinata had wanted to get rid of her because of the angry prickle she got when the pink haired girl even looked at "her" Naruto-kun, and Sasuke was just plain wary of any girl besides Hinata, who was like a sister and for the same reasons. So the three ran and played and even trained together. We pick up when there seven and have just entered the Ninja academy.

"Wow I can't believe my old man showed up at the entrance ceremony." Naruto said as the three children walked down the street.

"What makes you think he wouldn't?" Sasuke asked, remembering the argument between Itachi and his father and how Itachi had to all but black mail the Uchiha leader into attending.

"Well I kinda asked him not to come." Naruto said almost making Sasuke trip in surprise.

"Yea, Yea, I know, but when your dads the Hokage, he's all anyone sees. Do you know how many parents said they expect "great things" from me to my dad." Naruto said exasperated.

"Tell me about it." Hinata sighed as they came to the Hyuga residence. It had become a ritual for Sasuke and Naruto to walk their friend home since they started at the academy. Walking up to the front door they met Hiashi and Hikari.

"Welcome home dear." Hikari said as Hinata hugged her.

"Naruto, Sasuke would you like to come in?" Hikari asked them.

"Sorry but I have to get home." Naruto said

"Yeah me too." Sasuke agreed.

"Oh all right. See you tomorrow." Hinata said sadly and followed Naruto with her eyes as he left. She always meant to tell him how she felt about him but always seem to put it off.

"_I'll tell him tomorrow for sure." _She promised herself as she went inside.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said

"Yeah?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke who was blushing.

"Nothing." Sasuke said and turned to walk away. Naruto made sure his friend was out of sight before the smile dropped from his face and he turned and raced home.

I know it isn't as good as it could have been, but my passion has been cool for a while and I am just now getting it back. Thanks for the wait. In the next chapter Naruto will commit an act no one saw coming that will cause him to flee the village. I dare you to guess what it is.


	3. what must be done

Naruto: New beginnings

What needs to be done.

Naruto raced home where he bathed and made ready for bed. After his mother tucked him in, Naruto leapt out of bed and dressed in a set of black clothes Sasuke had given for his birthday last year to dress as a proper ninja and not a "human traffic cone" as he put it. After dressing he packed his bags for a long journey and leapt out the window back toward the Uchiha compound.

Itachi observed his younger brother as he walked home. It broke his heart, what he was about to do, but he had no choice. For the rest of the village, he had to act to stop the rebellion that was fomenting within the Uchiha.

"Out for a stroll, nii-san?" A voice behind him said. Itachi whipped around his hand going to his sword, but it was just Naruto standing in black cloths, with a patently false grin on his face.

"Go home Naruto, you shouldn't be here tonight." Itachi said as he prepared to leap to the roof of the next building.

"I'll do it." Naruto said causing the older boy to nearly fall off the building.

"I've got shadow clones stationed all around the compound, even in your parent's bed room. I give the word, and the Uchiha clan is silenced forever." Naruto said the smile gone.

"Sasuke needs you, now more than ever." Naruto said looking the boy who was an older brother in the eyes.

"I can't let you do this." Itachi said and activated the mangekyo sharingan he had activated recently. Itachi prepared to use tsukiyomi when a crack to the back of the head sent him into unconsciousness.

"Sorry Itachi, not this time." Naruto said as rings appeared around his eyes and his eyes turned yellow and his pupils turns yellow. With a mental command one hundred sage powered chakra clones began systematically eliminating the Uchiha clan, all but two he hoped beyond hope he could spare.

"All I'm saying Fugaku is maybe you pressed him two hard" Mikoto told her husband as they readied for bed.

"No harder than anyone else. He does have his responsibilities." Fugaku responded

"Is that what you really think?" A voice asked, causing them both to jump and ready for combat.

"Oh, Naruto, it's just you." Mikoto said as she saw the little blond standing in the corner, obscured by shadows.

"Itachi was planning on killing you all tonight." Naruto said

"Naruto, what are you saying?" Mikoto said felling alarmed.

"I know about the rebellion the Uchiha are planning." Naruto said causing Fugaku to flinch.

"Naruto, I have no time for games." The Uchiha said and made to grab the boy by the collar and throw him out, Hokage son or know when the boy grabbed the man's arm in a vice grip and with a single shove threw him across the room

"Fugaku!" Mikoto shouted as Naruto stepped out of the shadows, revealing his toad like eyes.

"You have a choice to make." Naruto said as Sasuke pounded on his parents' bedroom door.

"Mom, dad, something's wrong everyone's dead!" Sasuke shouted. Fugaku and Michiko looked at Naruto in fear as the boy crossed the room and threw open the door, causing Sasuke to fall into him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in slight shock before clinging to his friend

"Were under attack, you have to get your dad you have to…what's wrong with your eyes?" Sasuke asked seeing his friend's toad features. Naruto put his friend back on his feet and walked toward the window

"I've killed roughly a third of the clan, leaving alive those who I believe were loyal to the village." He said as he climbed onto the window.

"I'm leaving this village tonight. "Told Sasuke

"Tell Hinata goodbye for me." Naruto said before the clone poofed out of existence. Across the village in the Hokages office, another shadow clone was waiting when Minato entered with a cup of tea and a bowl of ramen.

"Hey dad." Naruto said as looked out the window

"Naruto?" You're supposed to be in, bed. You're mothers going to be upset when she finds you're not in your bed Minato said as he set his snack down.

"I had something to take care of tonight." Naruto said somberly before leaping off the window and into his dad's arms.

"Whoa, what's this for?" Minato asked as his son locked him in a death grip.

"Thank you for being my dad", Naruto said as he looked up, a big smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Digging into his pockets he handed his father and envelop before the clone poofed out of existence. Ever the practical man Minato opened the envelope.

"_Dear dad, I knew you would open this and read it before summoning everyone in Konoha to look for me, so here is the reason why you met a shadow clone tonight. I know about the rebellion the Uchiha were planning and how everything you and ji-sann did couldn't stop them. Itachi was planning to slaughter the entire clan down to the last women and child in order to end the treat they posed to the village peace. Instead I took the matter into my own hands and killed a third of the clan. Unlike Itachi I believe the clan deserves a second chance, and now they are weak enough that any rebellion they tried could be quashed with little disruption to the village. Maybe now that they are weak they will be willing to compromise. I am leaving the village, at least until the heat dies down a bit. Blame the whole thing on me. Say that I went crazy out of jealousy over Sasuke and snapped. I know it's a lame excuse, but maybe you can think of something better. Don't worry sending the anbu after me, I can stay ahead of them, and you need to prove that you had nothing behind this. I love you and mom with all my heart, and tell her not to worry. Naruto_

_P.S. I'll leave how much to tell Hinata and Sasuke up to you and Itachi. At least tell them I'm sorry._

Minato sat at his desk, his tea and Ramen grown cold, re-reading his sons letter for the fourth time, trying to come to terms with what's inside it. I started reading it a fifth time when Kushina burst into the office in nothing but her sleeping robe.

"Minato, it's Naruto, he's…!" Kushina shouted

"I know." Minato said and handed his wife the letter. Kushina took at and read, here face turning white. Instead of braking down, like some mothers would do, the kunoich pursed her lips and turned angrily to her husband.

"It's a lie. A trick." Kushina said angrily slamming the letter down on the desk.

"It's not." Minato said quietly.

"It has to be. Naruto would never!..." Kushina was again cut off by her husband slamming his fist down on the table.

"It's not a trick, Kushina. Naruto has been acting strangely the last week or two. Quiet distant." Minato said

"I thought it was because he had a fight with a friend." Kushina said, beginning to realize the truth when Kakashi burst into the room.

"Lord Hokage, something terrible has happened!" Kakashi said

"The Uchiha clan has been attacked." Minato preempted.

"We'll deal with the damage to the clan first, and then focus on apprehending the culprit." Minato said, the letter having disappeared from his desk.

Out in the forest Itachi was waking from his unconscious state.

"Ah!" Itachi said touching the back of his head where Naruto had hit him.

"Easy, that spots still sore." Shisui said

"Shisui, what's going on?" Itachi asked.

"I could ask you that? " Naruto said causing the two to turn.

"I thought you had to kill your best friend to get the mangekyo sharingan?" Naruto asked

"You about half right." Shisui said.

"What actually triggers the awakening is a psychological shock brought on by sudden terrible loss." Shisui explained.

"So you two planned this together?" Naruto asked

"Itachi showed me what the Uchiha were planning, and it didn't sit right with my conscience so we figure out how to awaken the mangekyo without ones of us dying." Shisui explained.

"He did it be putting me in a genjutsu vision of me drowning his in the river." Itachi said coldly

"It worked didn't it?" Shisui asked

"Yes, but Naruto knocked me out before it could use it." Itachi griped.

"Yea he explained it to me." Shisui said nodding to Naruto.

"Instead of taking out the entire clan, I took out the leaders of the conspiracy and their biggest supporters. I spared Sasuke and your parents." Naruto said

"I knew you'd never hurt Sasuke, but did you have to spare my parents? Itachi asked

"Hey, I'm not doing that much of you dirty work." Naruto said grinning.

"It' doesn't really change things. The clan still has resentment toward the village, a resentment that will fester now that it has been attacked by the son of the Hokage." Itachi said dejectedly. Growling Naruto grabbed Itachi by the shirt and slammed him into a tree, surprising the Uchiha with his strength.

"Then quit moping and do something!" He spat in Itachi's face

"The clans weak enough now to compromise, so go back and help change it." Naruto said and dropped him.

"Build a clan you and Sasuke can live in in peace and Happiness." Naruto said and vanished into the darkness.

In a cold and snow filled country in the land of water, a small boy that was as pretty as a girl sat huddled in rags in as the snow fell.

"Here you are!" a cherry voice said and the boy looked up to see a boy in black with blond hair standing over him.

"Do you know how long it took me to find you?" The boy chided grinning.

**Now Naruto has found Haku. But can he get the boy to trust him while fighting off a demon who wants Hakus soul. Then the two travel to the village hidden in sand to meet up with an old friend. Sand, Wind and ice collide next time on Naruto, New beginnings.**


	4. Saviors and Demons

Naruto New beginning

Saviors and Demons.

In a cold and snow filled country in the land of water, a small boy that was as pretty as a girl sat huddled in rags as the snow fell.

"Here you are!" a cherry voice said and the boy looked up to see a boy in black with blond hair standing over him.

"Do you know how long it took me to find you?" The boy chided grinning.

Reaching down Naruto grabbed Haku by the arm and hauled him up.

"Come on, I have enough money for a hot bath and a good meal." Naruto said as he tried to drag Haku toward the inn he was staying, but he pulled up short as the boy dug his heels in. Naruto turned around in a huff and griped at the boy

"Hey does it look like I could hurt you? Or do you like huddling in the snow in rags?" He snapped causing the boy to start. Naruto pulled forward and Hauk obediently followed. The innkeeper looked questioningly as Naruto brought in a ragged looking boy/girl? And hustled him/her? Out to the hot spring.

"Yo Squirt!" The old man called and pointed to the sign that said male.

"It's ok gramps, he's a boy." Naruto said and they vanished.

"Ah this is great." Naruto exclaimed in pleasure as he lounged in the water. Haku huddled next to him, glancing sidelong at him from time to time.

"You wanna ask me something?" Naruto questioned

"Why did you help me?" Haku asked

"Because you needed it." Naruto answered smiling.

"If you need me to repay you?" Haku said blushing, and looking Naruto up and down. Naruto recoiled and then dunked the boys head under the water.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Naruto asked as Haku came back up spluttering.

"I helped you because no one else was going to, and I would like to be friends." Naruto told him, causing Haku to blush again.

"You would like to be friends with me?" Haku asked amazed. Naruto just smiled.

"Let's eat dinner. I'm starving" Naruto said. The two boys had a rather sizable dinner courtesy of the inn, but not a full blown feast. When the boys laid down to sleep they both had full stomachs, Haku for the first time in a long time. Naruto woke in the middle of the night to the feeling of being crushed. At first he thought the ANBU had finally caught up with him, but then saw two pale are wrapped tightly around him and felt dampness in the back of his robe. Ignoring the discomfort of Haku squeezing him he let the boy latch onto him and cry.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." Haku said as they prepared to leave the next morning.

"Nah, it just reminded how hard Hinata and Sasuke used to…" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence, and his face grew down cast.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked

"Yeah sure." Naruto said plastering on a smile.

"So what's your name?" Haku asked quietly.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the blond introduced himself and held out his hand.

"I'm Haku." Haku said and took it.

"Are you sure? Naruto" Haku asked as they looked over the supplies they bought which included some new cloths for Haku.

"You think I'm taking you around in rags. I do have a reputation to maintain." Naruto scolded good naturedly.

"Reputation?" Haku asked as they paid for their things and walked down the street.

"I may not look like it, but I'm a ninja." Naruto said. Sensing Hakus killing intent rise at the explanation as well as expecting the response allowed a shadow clone to sneak up and grab Haku from behind before Naruto could be attacked.

"I knew you would react this way, and I can't say I'm surprised, considering what happened to you parents." Naruto said, causing Haku to go limp from shock. The shadow clone released Haku and Naruto led him into a nearby tea house where he continued his explanation.

"I asked around and heard what happened. About how people see kekkie genkai users, about how you're dad killed you're mom, and how you killed your dad." Naruto said as tears leaked out of Hakus eyes.

"Why would you want to be friends with such a monster?" Haku asked when Naruto grabbed the front of the boy's shirt and looked him in the eyes.

"You are not a monster!" Naruto growled and Hakus eyes widened at the force of the boys words.

"The people that killed your mom that tried to kill you for merely existing. There the real monsters." Naruto said

"Then my father?" Haku asked, the tears coming again

"If he was any kind of a father, or even a man, he would have never done what he did. He would have loved you and your mother no matter what." Naruto said quietly.

"Then you're saying he deserved to die? Haku asked angrily.

"The same way someone who get's buried in and avalanche deserves to die." Naruto said

"The fact is your powers are like and avalanche. You only go off is someone disturbs you enough to start the snow rushing." Naruto explained

"So how do we stop it?" Haku asked making Naruto sigh loudly.

"We don't. You have a gift, one very few people have. I know people in this land see it as a curse, but our there in the wider world, you'll be admire for it if you learn how to control it." Naruto said.

"Were you looking for me?" Haku asked suspicion in his eyes.

"I was telling the truth when I wanted to be friends with you. Anyone else who found you would treat you like a weapon." Naruto said noticing a man with a large sword at the very back of the teashop.

"You didn't answer my question." Haku said

"Yeah, I was looking for you. At least it shows you aren't completely forgotten in this world" Naruto said.

"That's true, but how do you know me?" Haku asked.

"It's complicated. For now you just have to trust me." Naruto said and looked into the boys eyes.

"I do." Haku said after a long silence and the boys once again shook hands.


End file.
